The Caller
by Hanner Nanner
Summary: This is sort of AU. Nacy is back with more friends involved in a mystery than ever. As she battles with solving mystery being a teenager starts playing a role in her life she has to deal with love, old flames, broken promises, and broken hearts. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**The Caller!**

**What will their fate be if they pick up the Phone?**

Nancy and Bess scrambled up the old staircase leading up to the attic of there great grandmothers secret hideout which only they knew about hence the 'secret'. "Bess are you going to chicken out on me again?" Nancy grumbled trying not to sound as annoyed as she actually was. Her heart was racing and her adrenaline was pumping, she shivered. She was so siked about being able to come to this place and Bess had been so easily persuaded to come but that goes with the saying "easier said then done". This was definitely not the first time Bess bailed out.

:::::::::

_Both of the girls bolted down the stairs, Bess was racing ahead._

_ "I told you we should have gone up the stairwell they weren't looking for us there!" Nancy whispered furiously to her best friend. Just mentioning her plan that Bess had chickened out on. _

_"It doesn't matter they are after us..." Bess whispered then Nancy heard her whimper and a big thud at the end of the stairs she whirled around to tell one of her best guy friends inevitably Bess had finally flipped all the way down the stairs. He walked gently down the stairs with Nance. They gingerly picked her up and carried her up the flight of stairs she had fallen on. Nancy just ranted at her and rolled her eyes. This chicken out thing was really part of her personality and Nancy really couldn't argue with it. Sadly, Bess also had a craving for adventure when she felt like she could handle it._

_ ::::::::::_

She sighed as she saw Bess a few feet below her trembling with fear. Nancy athletically jumped into the attic disappearing from Bess's view. She gave in and darted as fast as she could to catch up with Nance. Nancy carefully drew her always-faithful flashlight out of her bag and pushed the button. The beam only fell on the strange and cool looking objects. Then the beam stopped on one object.

Nancy gently cradled the book Bess stopped trembling and said "Cool book what is it called?"

Nancy answered "Phantom" and with that the conversation ended, they both jumped down all of the steps and rand until they both dropped to the ground. Nancy knew something about the book was special if her great grandmother had guarded it from everyone except her and her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello who is this?" Nancy answered the phone

"Me, you, and your friends will soon meet up when you least expect it."

The line went dead and Nancy dropped the phone. Reagan yelled, Bess screamed and George screeched.

"What's Wrong Frizz-ball Ned decide you weren't good enough for him?" George and Reagan joked uneasily together even though Nancy's hair was rarely a mess. Besides only few people would or did push Nancy around. That would consist of Destiny, Bess, and Nick. They didn't even push Nancy around that much.

Nancy rolled her eyes "Oh it seems someone's after us and out to get us but besides that nothing." Nancy finished sarcastically

"I'm hiding in your loft," Bess whimpered.

"Oh chill ax guys it's near Halloween someone's just playing a prank. Anyway it's just the four of us if anything's wrong we'll know what to do"

Reagan, Bess and George still didn't look so sure. Nancy guessed she didn't either

"Anyway I'll call someone if something happens out of the ordinary" Nancy assured them

"Okay Nancy but if something happens I'm jetting off on Ben no matter if I know how to tack him up or ride him or not. And Nancy I'm dead serious." Bess said with her no-nonsense voice.

"Me too No lie"

"Me three." Reagan and George said in a serious voice but when they started giggling, Nancy wasn't so sure.

"Okay, Okay will you cool your engines off if we go for a little moonlit ride? I know that's what Bess wanted to do" she smiled wickedly as if Bess would fall in a ravine if she took one-step before Nancy did.

"Fine" Bess replied and looked if they would have to haul her on the horse by force. One thing about Bess was no one told her what to do period. Even her best friends couldn't.

"I want to go get this thing over with" Reagan and George, replied with fake enthusiasm. Those two (George and Reagan) were like two peas in a pod and looked completely harmless but if you went into a stare off they would win. Actually all her friends looked completely harmless but would knock your socks off if you messed with them! They all walked to the barn in silence and all hopped on Ben and Buddy with ease. Nancy and Bess shared Maniac (Maniac is Buddy's nickname for good reasons) while Reagan, and George rode Ben. Then with out any problems they set off for the trails.

She closed her mouth and said nothing the whole way to the trails. Nancy guessed nothing happened out of the ordinary until Bess pointed one finger in the direction in front of George, and Reagan.

"Nancy look I think this was what the phone call meant" Bess said under her breath. "Ummm George, Reagan do you see something? Like a person on a horse about to run over you guys over?" Bess said still just above a whisper.

"MOVE GEORGE AND REAGAN!" Nancy yelled after she whirled Buddy in the opposite direction of the phantom rider. They still sat on Ben still as a statue. Then Nancy yelled once more "GEORGE, REAGAN MOVE! BEN RUN!" and with the slightest sign of moving, Ben was galloping towards Buddy, Nancy, and Bess. George and Reagan sitting on him like dolls.

"GEORGE AND REAGAN LEAN AGAINST BEN FLAT AND STAY STILL AND DON'T MOVE! I'M COMING!" Nancy screamed orders to them, they did as she said. "Bess hold on" she squeezed Nancy like a lemon and then she touched her heels to Buddy's sides and he flat out galloped towards Ben like a racehorse. "GOT YA BEN" the teenager yelled.

"George, Reagan, you okay?" Nancy questioned.

"Yeah we're f-i-n-e Nancy" they said shakily.

"He's gone," George whimpered, "He vanished," Reagan said in amazement

"Poof, Gone, and Just like that" They both snapped their fingers.

"Huh…." Bess grunted, "That's some kind of magic trick" Bess finished, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened and cracking her usual jokes.

"Bess, George and Reagan about just got run over why don't you ask if they're okay?" Nancy said with hestarera in her voice.

"Really and truly we're fine just a bit shaken up." George answered for both of them with sincerity in her voice.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood around here with that person you call the Phantom and his steed the Phantom Stallion" Bess said sarcastically "You need to stop watching so many action movies and reading mystery books. They're bad for your brain!" Bess said

"And for us! Gosh, maybe we shouldn't have sent every one away for the weekend! Your idea of fun just about killed me and Reagan!" George squeaked.

What Nancy was wondering was if she really was mad or just acting. You could never tell with Bess, Reagan or George. Either they were really good actresses or really mad it was a toss up. They would all be good actresses even if they were really mad.

"Let's head back in" Nancy said, "Maybe my idea of a midnight ride was a bad idea," she confessed shyly. She was always shy when she was wrong George thought while Nancy blushed even seen in the moonlight.

"YA THINK!" George, Bess and Reagan exclaimed.

"And anyway the horses are tired and so am I maybe we're seeing and hearing things" Nancy babbled on and on

"Nancy, let's forget it" ugh Nancy was mad and this was making it worse.

"Okay" she said exasperated. But Nancy had a feeling that wasn't the last meeting with the phantom rider.

Right then and there, her mind drifted to everything she, George, Reagan, and Bess weathered together the good and the bad. From teaching Bess, George and Reagan in the summer to ride a horse to falling off at the State Fair to death of Dewie and friends, and broken hearts they were always four and comforted each other.

"Nancy, earth to Nancy"

"Huh what" Nancy said.

Then George said "We were just talking about the Phantom Rider…"

Bess and Reagan cut in "Why you think he's after us?" They asked then a deep cherry blush flew over their faces

"For one reason we're alone at my house all weekend, two It's night-time and we shouldn't be out here, and three I don't think he is just out to scare us… I may be wrong but I think he's trying to **KILL US**!" and Nancy wasn't about to tell them she had wished him here in the book Bess and Nancy had brought from the in the old barn at the top of the hill in the attic to make this weekend fun. But she was pretty sure they looked like she shouldn't have told them any thing at all. They looked like they had seen a ghost oh wait they kinda' already had.

"Here we go again Nancy, earth to Nancy."

"Yeah I know 'now what are you day-dreaming about?'" Nancy said.

"How'd ya guess?" Bess said sarcastically

"I was just thinking"

"Yeah were you thinking about Ned?" then out of nowhere they started making kissing noises.

"Oh guys be mature we're getting chased by a Phantom Rider and besides why would I think of him? He might not even remember me it's been so long since we've seen each other." Nancy said almost winded after saying so many sentences at one time. "And I have much more on my mind than him" Nancy continued "and I was thinking about what we're doing with the horses." Nancy lied

"Nancy this Phantom Rider isn't after the horses he's after us remember…" George said then Bess cut in

"I'm more worried about what we're doing with us?!" Bess said almost yelling in my ear

"We're here and about supper we'll think of something and let's not order anything."

"Okay"

"Fine"

"Let's lock 'em up"

"Night Ben, Night Buddy."

"Okay let's feast under the stars" Nancy suggested.

The three girls shook their heads and said "No way we're going out there again."

"Okay"

"What will we feast on chicken tenders, Mac 'n Cheese, pizza, cheeseburgers…?" Nancy asked

"Papas Pizza" They all yelled

"FINE!" Nancy held her hands up in mock surrender

"Hi Miranda this is Nancy I'd like a medium pizza with Half Pepperonis and Half Cheese thanks Miranda I owe you." "are you guys happy now?" Nancy said "I ordered from the pro Miranda so she should be here s…"

The doorbell rang. They stood frozen when they heard a scream just after the doorbell was rung.

Nancy grabbed the pistol off the counter Bess, George and Reagan gasped as she loaded it.

"Chill I'll just scare them" Nancy said under her breath. Nancy slowly opened the door.

Nancy looked out the door and gasped Miranda was no were to be seen but the pizza was and her car was right at the carport. Reagan, Bess and George fell out from behind the door and fell into a small dog-pile and giggling pile. With that, they gaped at the sight of the cocked pistol. They said, "Who'd you scare off 'Annie Oakley'?" they asked giggling

"No one absolutely no one!"

"Seriously 'Annie' who'd you scare" they asked with their eyes dancing.

"I told you the only thing out here is the pizza and Miranda's car." Two mysteries to go to bed on what a lovely way to end the night. "Let's feast upstairs" Nancy suggested

"With the pistol!" They all said and agreed under their breaths

"And Nancy that's the smartest thing you've said all night!" Bess finally said.

Then after supper, they started to read the book Bess and Nancy brought from the attic.


	3. Chapter 3

About 50 years ago…

"Hey girls look at this old book…" Cleo bubbled with excitement. "Why does it look like this?" Cleo asked then she looked around her at the old barn. "It may be older than this old barn." She told herself and the girls around her as they filed out the door of the 50-year-old building. "Maybe it's an adventure book…" Cleo guessed.

Then an old man that had been helping her load her furniture into the old pick-up truck said, "It's an adventure book alright, just wait and see… Be careful."

Cleo and her best friend Sara –Nance' great grandmother and Bess's great grandmother- understood what the old man meant as soon as they opened and read the book. When she closed the book after reading, it and it closed her old life and took her new life on an adventure as it would take her oldest great grandchild as well. So her legacy had said. A new legacy was born three generations later.

::::::::::

"Good Morning Sleepy-Heads." Nancy said as she woke Reagan, Bess and George up.

"Ditto" they chimed as they yawned.

"Here's breakfast, guys…" she tossed them each a granola bar. They stared at the energy bar then Nancy tossed them a bottle of water "And here's your drink."

They just stared from each other to Nance' smile to the granola bar and the water. Nancy had a contagious smile it just couldn't be helped when they all smiled.

"What, eat up" She said eagerly "I've already jogged a half of a mile this morning" Then she tossed them their tee shirts and blue jeans. "Get dressed, and I'll go get the horses and get them ready."

:::::::::::::

As they set off for there second trail ride of the weekend. Was this going to be the second meeting with the Phantom Caller or was Nancy going to be able to have some fun?

"Hey guys, race!"

"WHAT!!" Reagan, George and Bess screeched.

"George, Reagan listen you stayed on Buddy when he decided to run and Bess you held on when we chased Buddy."

"BUT…" they started.

"Fair is fair."

"Fine."

"Bess you can stay with me."

"Ready" the three girls nodded almost regretfully.

"Here we g..."

"Hey, Nancy, hey Nancy, wait up" Destiny screeched. Wait what was she doing here.

"Hey Desi" Nancy answered questioningly.

"I got your phone call." Destiny said triumphantly.

Nancy looked at Reagan, Bess, and George they all looked at the girl as if she were insane. "What phone call?" Nancy asked.

"Nancy sweet heart are you feeling okay?" Destiny asked like a mother.

"Yeah Fine just a little confused." Nancy confessed wearily. Was the phantom getting all of us together to kill us? Without the protection of anybody what would we do if he were to attack… she thought the guilt growing inside of her. Was she responsible for the lives of her friends? Of course, she was the one who put them in danger.

"Nancy listen to me kick Buddy into high gear!" Bess screamed in my ear. Before Nancy moved a muscle Bess did a very like Bess move, she took charge. In addition, what a lovely way to tell the friend that had just come to the person who summoned her here was a ghost.

"Hey he vanished into thin air," Destiny astonished whimpered talking of course about The Phantom Rider that wouldn't leave them alone.

"Who was that?" The newcomer asked.

"Just somebody that's out to get us" Bess said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Oh," Desi said.

"Okay, let's race, Nancy."

"Yeah Nancy just put two people that know nothing about riding up on a horse to race like mad people. SMART MOVE!" Destiny said.

"They do to know how to ride the phantom took them on an adventure last night. But seriously why are you here?" Nancy asked.

"Well seriously …" Destiny pointed to Nancy "in your phone call you said that you needed my assistance" "Well I guess you can stay here but I have to teach these guys to race even though that is your expertise."

"So how much trouble have you gotten yourself into this time Miss Drew?" Destiny grinned then continued. "So is our new friend our only danger?"

"Y-e-e-e-s-s-s-s-s Destiny you're right he's your only danger."

"Yeah he's our new best friend all right…. A FRIEND THAT'S OUT TO GET US" Bess pretty much screamed in Nancy's ear.

"Bess you don't have to yell or s-p-i-t in my ear." Nancy spit back at Bess

"Sorry" Bess said apologetically.

"Well if that's what you came for that's what I'll give you." Nancy vowed to the girls who couldn't ride. "Okay you are still not talking and F.Y.I. the person that called you here is the Phantom caller and his trusty steed." Nancy inquired. "But seriously Destiny I told you it was 'Lydia Again'"

All the girls flinched. Then Nancy stifled an evil laugh she had put a ghost story in her sentence. "Forget what I said and anyway I'm guessing that you are spending the night so I'll make room for you" Nancy pointed to Desi.

Bess finished and said "We'll make room in the pasture and the round pen for the horse."

Then suddenly Destiny had to inquire about the food and Nancy, Bess, George, and Reagan replied to Desi anything but order in pizza! Desi questioned like usual but Nancy, Bess, George, and Reagan replied "YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!"

"So are you ready to go in?" Nancy inquired.


	4. Chapter 4

The girls were laughing and talking as they entered the house. Then suddenly they stopped dead in their tracks

The phone was ringing.

Nancy didn't know about the other girls but there was no way in this planet (unless required) that she was answering that phone.

"Should I answer it?" Nancy asked as if she was going to die if she had to pick up that phone.

"Pick it up Nancy." All the girls agreed.

Nancy walked toward the phone unsure of what their fate may await. She picked it up…

"HELLO" Nancy's voice came out more as a whimper than a strong voice she intended it to be.

"Hey Chicken." The male voice on the other line said with a familiar fondness in his voice.

Nancy was not afraid anymore she then replied "Hey Guy" she replied with the same fondness.

"So why'd it take you so long to answer I was beginning to get worried." He said with concern in his voice.

"It's ok Ned don't ruffle your feathers." Nancy giggled as he began honking like a goose. Nancy knew she was about to be bombarded with questions (Ned was just like that).

"Nancy who is it?" The girls asked as Nancy curled up in the red recliner.

Nancy covered the speaker and mouthed _Ned._ They gasped in unison.

"Nancy who is that" Ned said inquisitively.

"WELL to make a long story short I got scared and invited a couple of my _girl-friends_." Nancy explained emphasizing _girl friends_. The girls snickered as she told him.

"Nancy why didn't you call me?" Ned asked with a sense of hurting in his voice.

Nancy answered, "I knew you couldn't stay the night so I called them. I'm sorry."

"What's wrong Nancy you're hiding something from me." Ned said.

Nancy was afraid he'd blow his top off if she told him. But she told him anyway. "Ned someone is after me and the other girls."

Ned groaned as if these things always happened to his girlfriend. Right then Nancy heard the door slam and the roar of Ned's truck engine come to life. "Ill be there in a sec." and he hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

Just minutes after he hung up Nancy heard persistent knocking it was most likely Ned and a knock followed continuously at the door until Nancy answered it. How was he here so fast? Oh well I know how he drives she thought giggling a little at the memory.

"Hey Ned." Nancy said as she opened the door.

Ned looked suspiciously at Nancy (they had not seen each other for weeks Ned looked like a mixture of sadness, furious, and caring.) He checked Nancy out as the girls laughed hysterically.

Nancy giggled and said "I'm Fine Chill." Then she was reminded in her head of Miranda. "Ned one of the girls is missing." She almost sobbed the she broke down and cried.

Ned stepped forward shut the door and walked over to Nancy who had left the room and was in the living room. He hugged Nancy. "Nancy we'll find her in the morning… Who went missing?" He asked the girls.

_Miranda_ the girls mouthed to him.

"Nancy brought someone with me."

Nancy looked at Ned and asked "Who"

He gave a follow me mischievous grin so only Nancy followed him. He had a horse trailer hooked to the back of his pick up chicks' machine (That's what he called his truck).

She looked at him as he lowered the ramp on his trailer. He walked in there and ran back out he looked like he saw a ghost he did not look so manly now and Nancy was scared Ned never looked scared.

He whimpered "My gelding is…."

He cut his sentence off Nancy knew what had happened his gelding was gone. A thought registered in Nancy's head and Ned's head at the same time they ran towards the barn it was their only hope.

::::::::::::::

Ned jumped on Ben first then held his hand out to Nancy she grabbed it. Before they took off, they knew in the dark barn they weren't alone Destiny, Bess, Reagan, and George were on their horses too.

They all rode off with two missions on their minds find the gelding and Miranda.

***

Then Bess's voice cut through her thoughts. "So Nancy who were you thinkin' about now?" and looked at Nancy like she could read her mind and if she could she would use it against Nancy.

"Oh I wasn't thinkin' about anyone except one other member of our group"

Destiny looked around to them then said "Which other one?" It was her turn to look at them like they were insane.

"Miranda got um um um we think she got…."

"You think she got what spit it out" Destiny yelled like she would explode if she didn't know what was going on right then and there.

Ned gave Nancy funny look.

"We think she got mugged…. By the phantom then he or she stole her body to use to scare us!" the whole story unraveled.

"Nancy how'd he or she get here we all know you are in touch with ghosts and you can see and hear them so how'd he or she get here?!?" They asked Nancy.

She answered… "I am not I just draw in bad luck. Well um yeah funny story bout that subject…"

"Nancy you'd better spit it out" George, Reagan, and Bess's annoyed voices came they were furious with Nancy.

"You guys should know I can't get in touch with ghosts!" she shook her head with mock astonishment. She would stall as long as she could.

Bess knew she was stalling. "Nancy," she said in a warning tone.

"Well you guys know that's not possible" Nancy said in a defeated voice.

"He came from the book Bess brought from the attic!!" Nancy Squeaked.

"The book that I said we shouldn't read or bring cause of the title and the other fact the book was written in blood!" George yelled and George, Bess, Reagan, and Nancy. Destiny said "What the heck? I am so freaking confused." "Of course you're you just got here you didn't see what we did, we saw The Phantom almost run George and Reagan over or Miranda get mugged probably never to be seen again or him steal her body and Ned's gelding get stolen and any thing else we've seen!" Bess said.

Nancy burst into tears and sob. "This was all my fault I was so selfish and wrong and stupid and I'm an idiot…" and no one except Ned knew what Nancy said next.

Then Ned usually very calm and laid back said something very un-like-Himself. "Nancy, babe listen it's not all your fault…"

Nancy cut in "Yes it is"

"No, Nancy you're wrong it isn't your fault."

Then something very strange happened Miranda came down the path on Hurricane with Ned's gelding at her side

"Miranda??? Is that you?" Nancy asked with amazement in her voice.

"I thought you she was a goner?" Nancy whispered.

Miranda didn't answer.

Then Nancy remembered the book a line in it and she accidentally said "If I'm in you and you escape my wrath consider yourself lucky and look for a mark on your side." That was all she remembered reading

"What are you talking about Nancy" Bess said with hysteria in her voice.

"I get it" Ned, Reagan, and George, said. But did they really get it?

Right then and there Nancy took her position and took charge

"Okay listen up, Destiny and I hope taught you how to rope and ride well enough because today you have to use the info Destiny and I taught you. So here's the plan since I know the most about riding horses, Roping, Jumping and Miranda I'll hop on and see the mark while all of you..." I pointed to everyone except Destiny.

"Rope her Ned and Destiny you hold Hurricane," Ned finished. "Got it."

"Now any questions?" Nancy asked.

Bess's hand was the only one up.

"What is it Bess" Nancy questioned.

"Nancy was wondering what I do with Calamity?"

Nancy thought for a moment then answered "Ride."

Every one laughed except Bess and all she did was blush.

Then Nancy said "that goes for everyone you'd better ride like you were born to do it!"

Everyone said nodded in agreement.

Then they put all of there horses into a mad gallop and rode off towards Miranda.


	6. Chapter 6

When they approached her, Nancy jumped and everyone threw their lariats and no one missed the target.

Nancy grabbed Miranda and found what she was looking for, the mark of The Phantoms wrath she had heard and read about in the story and then whole story unraveled as if it was written in stone. Then Nancy hugged her best friend.

Maybe that was their last meeting with The Phantom. But as soon as Nancy thought, it was the end a voice split the air, and said "I'll be back wait and see" then a deadly scream pierced the air.

"Here we go again!" all the girls and Ned said in unison at first frightened then started giggling and they all hugged each other. If the phantom was out to get them then he would have to face all of them next time around and they would be ready for anything.

This was a once-in-a-lifetime hug but there next mystery, which there would be another one, was going to be better.

Ned smiled at Nancy and only she knew what he was smiling for.

***

"Hey look at this guy's this book has a sequel." Nancy said as she looked at the last page. Part Two _Return and Revenge of the Phantom._

The girls and Ned grinned she had just found their next mystery. First, she would have to find the 100 year old book.


	7. Part Two Chapter 1

Part Two 

**The Return?**

How could the friends have stuck with each other after all this time? They had grown in their bond with each other. But the first story lead the friends to here an old run down house. The way this book begins is with a phone call at Nancy's house when she was baby-sitting her brother and sister with Bess at her side.

"Hood residence, hello that is this?" Nancy asked. "Hello?" she asked again. "HELLO?!?" Nancy asked impatiently.

"YOU and YOUR FRIEND WILL GET A SURPRISE VISIT FROM ME SOON!" The voice on the other line went dead. Nancy wailed and hung up the phone. It was eleven O' clock and her parents would be gone till tomorrow at lunchtime.

Bess came into Nance' room and said, "Hunter and Lillie are asleep. What's the matter you look like you've seen a ghost?" Nancy was about to jump out of her skin.

"Not yet." She replied sarcastically and told Bess about the phone call. She was about to reply when the doorbell rang. Nancy and Bess went to the door. She slowly opened the door and looked around then out of nowhere a man popped out of the shadows Nancy and Bess let out a shrill scream that would make someone's ears bleed. The man laughed the pulled back the cloak revealing it was no man it was Ned. His sun-tanned leather colored skin, childish grin, and his yellow reflective sunglasses that he wore all of the time. Bess about went up to him, tackled him and slapped him across the face. Nancy laughed then held Bess back from punching him in the face again. Then he told us that we were going to a crippled old house tomorrow afternoon in search of the old book. And to clear their minds he told Nancy that he prank called them. Though that did not help clear their minds, very much considering it woke up Nance's brat and brother (the brat was her sister).

*********

Now we stared at the old house with shock. Gosh that house looked old it scared Nancy and her friends to death that they would enter this old house in a matter of seconds. This old book that the story began with was leading us to all sorts of places in search for the second book. Like for example the Devils Tramping ground. For a minute, Bess is going to take over and tell this story.

*********

Okay it all started with a phone call from…. Nancy she was calling to tell me, Reagan and George that she knew how the summer was going to be filled with adventures! She told them that only we would go on this trip just to look around for the old book and to shoot scenes in the first movie. Yes, Nancy who wrote the first book and wanted to shoot a movie for it. Anyway, we all got there at around dinnertime with my mom, Nance, George, and me (Reagan was home because she thought it was dangerous who could blame her). Anyway, when we got there we set up our tent in the middle of the circle and my mom set hers up on the outer ring of the circle. It looks just as they say it does, it's nothing but dirt and sand.

But anyway, my mom forgot to pack us supper so she said "I'm going to the store to pick up supper you guys need to come to."

"Do we have to?!?" we all groaned in unison. And of course, she said yes. As soon as we got back my mom decided, us girls needed to rest and take a nap. So we did and as soon as we curled up in our sleeping bags. The ground began to warm up and quiver. All of a sudden me, Nancy and George looked out of the tents opening and saw a man in a black cape; it was surrounding his body so we couldn't see his skin at all. We ducked back in the tent and tried to hide. The man peeked his head through the tent flap and he had a red face with pure black horns. He laughed a devilish laugh and shot three little flames from his fingers. These little flames hit me in the shoulder Nancy in the hand and George in the leg we all winced in pain. Then the ground shook, the earth cooled and a bright light shone in our eyes.

"Hey girls' dinners ready!" Mrs. Vickie said as she pulled back the flap on the tent. We were dazed as we walked out of the tent. Nancy picked up her plate of food and yelped in pain as she sat down and George picked up her plate and sat in on her leg and winced in pain. Without a doubt I pulled up my sleeve and looked down there was a third degree burn on my right arm. As me, George, and Nancy told my mom what happened the ground shook and warmed and we packed up and left. So that's one of the stories of how we are here now. But now let us get back to the story.

********

Bess, George, and Nancy were constantly reminded of that adventure when they saw the scars and remembered the pain they were the only ones that knew of those scars. But Nance, Ned, Miranda, Bess, Desi, George, and Reagan all were together for this moment the last place that the book had written that we must check. The teens had all kinds of clues from the past adventures but this had to be the place that 100 year old book was. Ned had managed to fit all of us in his old pickup truck with Nancy riding shotgun of course. We were standing at the door of a crooked old looking house.

"This house looks like it's Halloween year-round here" Reagan joked. Everyone was ready to enter the old creepy house when out of nowhere Desi's cell phone started ringing.


	8. Part Two Chapter 2

"Hello" She answered.

"Destiny listen and listen carefully the fate of you and your friends depends on if you listen…"

Desi shivered and replied "I'm listening" the voice continued

"Good and if you and your friends enter the house bad things will happen to your friends and yourself..." A deep and mysterious voice said then the line went dead. The last story's phone call lead to the disappearance of Miranda who would be the next to go. Desi told us about the phone call. Ned even looked terrified he besides my dad was the strongest person I've ever known.

"Guy's listen we broke all kinds of barriers and walls last mystery we have to take a risk." Nancy assured all of them.

"Nancy do you forget what happened last mystery also?" Bess asked sarcastically.

"How could I forget" Miranda joked lightheartedly. We all laughed. It was her who took the risk of delivering pizza. Yeah don't ask.

"Besides the only reason someone doesn't want us to go in the house is because we have found it." Nancy instantly concluded.

"No duh someone is after the treasure if there were any treasure which I highly doubt but Nancy that's the axiom of treasure hunting." Bess said.

"Didn't that line come from that movie Nicholas Cage was in?" Ned asked.

"Yes Ned it did as a matter of fact." Bess said.

"Did you have to point that out Einstein?" Bess challenged Ned to try funny business. Oh dear Nancy thought her boyfriend and best friend were about to fistfight when they had much more important things to do. Nancy knew Ned wouldn't hit a girl but to him Bess was a tomboy and she would fist fight him but he would hit back not hard but hard enough. Bess was pushing up her sleeves, Nancy looked behind her, and Ned was doing the same. Some times those two could fight about the stupidest things. Like if, Nancy was wearing indigo or blue (even though they both knew the fashion queen was Bess and that she knew the difference.). How stupid is that. Anyway, Nancy had to put an end to this but Desi, Reagan, Miranda and George were already in action.

"Hey Ned" Nancy tried to lure him away from Bess. Nancy whispered to Desi to pretend to fight as in with their fists and words. The argument had erupted.

"I'm going in first." Desi said.

"No I am I started this whole mystery and I'm going in first." Nancy answered. Desi got all up in Nance' face and raised a fist in her face so she did the same and raised hers too. Ned stepped in just as planned.

"Girls stop fighting." Ned said. Nancy smiled and said

"Okay"

"You backed off that easily?" Ned asked.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Why" he asked not sure why his girlfriend would back down from a fight that easily.

"Because it was fake." Nancy giggled. He pretended to hit her.

"Okay ready to go?" Reagan asked.

"I'm ready to go." George said and so did Desi and Bess. Nancy looked at Ned and he grabbed her hand she smiled and said she was ready to. As we walked up the steps, Desi hinted we should vote on who went in first. We all agreed that it should be Ned. That was the upside in having a boyfriend Nancy thought. But the downside was him not wanting to do it.


	9. Part Two Chapter 3

"Come on Ned please." Nancy begged.

"No way Nancy I'm not going in there last time I listened to you I was close to being murdered." Ned replied moving his fingers a centimeter apart. Nancy pretended to gather up courage.

"I'll go in first then." Nancy sighed. Ned's blue/green eyes showed fear and guilt he knew that if she went and got hurt the blame would clearly fall on his shoulders and he wasn't taking that risk.

"Ok I'll go first." Ned said regretfully. Then he smiled fondly at Nancy and said "Only for you though." His smile warmed Nancy inside and out then he grabbed her around her waist.

"If I don't live through this I want you to know I love you." He wrapped her in a bear hug and leaned down to kiss her but Nancy stopped him,

"People are watching Ned," she whispered. So he drew away slowly and inhaled deeply. Every girl grinned and started to giggle including Nancy but Bess did not giggle she actually looked disgusted. So he stepped forward with all of them on his heels. He went and turned the knob it opened like someone was on the other side opening the door. Nancy heard Destiny grimace she obviously didn't like that the knob almost opened itself. George, Reagan, Miranda, and Nancy didn't like it either. But Bess wasn't all that surprised it was an old house the lock had probably rusted off. Bess thought to herself. Ned walked in the door and he fell beneath the old floor.

"NED" Nancy wailed and ran after him but Bess made her stop dead in her tracks.

"It's ok he'll be fine don't worry." George said and tried to comfort her as she wept. All the other girls except Bess did. She did have a heart just not for Ned.

"I didn't like him that much anyway." Bess said in an uncaring voice. Nancy glared at her she had just lost her boyfriend the least Bess could do was stay quiet Nancy thought. Then all of a sudden, Nancy heard George and Reagan talking about how their pants matched one another's. They were crazy but Nancy loved them anyway. We walked around the hole and went into the house. Miranda grabbed out a flash light and we all saw we were standing at a bookshelf.

"Okay guys look for a book that's called _Return and Revenge of the Phantom_." Nancy said trying to forget what just happened. They searched and searched until Reagan pulled out a book and held it to the light.

"_The Return and Revenge of the Phantom." _She read aloud. Nancy felt the floor quaver she felt someone's presence and it wasn't the girls it was someone who wanted revenge. Nancy said nothing but her mind thought of all the possibilities of her boyfriend that had fallen deep beneath the floor. George, Reagan, Bess, Desi, and Miranda all walked back to the entrance of the old crippled house and carefully avoided the hole. Nancy whimpered as she walked by the hole and she looked at the deep treacherous hole. As we, all walked from the house Bess took her normal place as leader. She saw a boy standing near the steps he was about our age, he was tall, and sort of cute Bess thought to herself but she couldn't let the others know she liked him a little.


	10. Part Two Chapter 4

"Who are you?" Bess asked with as little interest to sound normal.

"My name is Jake" the teen said casually trying to impress Bess, Nancy guessed. In case you didn't know Bess was tall, tea blonde, blue-eyed, athletic, skinny, kick-butt, tom-boy any guy fell head over heels for her. Nancy the turned her thoughts to what Nancy and Bess were they were the most unlikely pair of friends in the whole world. But in reality, they weren't that different. Nancy spoke her mind and almost anyone in the world listened, and Bess was rather quiet, they were both adventurous, they were both loud and loved to go to friend's parties and were almost always the center of attention. Bess was model skinny so was Nancy. Nancy was thinking very hard about their differences when suddenly she came back to earth.

"…and this is Nance." Bess said calmly.

"HUH?!?" Nancy exclaimed she had been thinking, hard.

"How about you join us we're about to set up a tent we have two you set up yours over there and us over here." Bess invited. She went over and whispered in Nance' ear…

"He's perfect he gets along great with every one. What's wrong?" Bess looked a little concerned. "What do you think is wrong?" Nancy whispered back resounding unhappiness. She nodded and put her arm around her friend. That was one thing very similar about them they always comforted one another in their time of need.

***

Once the tents were set up, we started on the new book everyone including Jake read one or two pages. Once everyone had read, Nancy calmly picked up a blanket and walked out and Bess followed like a puppy. She was there to comfort Nancy even though she didn't know what she was going through. Nancy and Bess talked for about a half an hour then the new person came outside to see what was wrong with the girls.

"… I really miss him." Nancy sobbed. When Jake came out of the tent, Nancy dried the tears on her face. Nancy and Bess both had a lot of pride and couldn't stand to hurt their pride.

"Miss who?" Jake asked. Bess answered and told him about Ned he nodded in understanding. He reached over to hug Nancy she backed away she wasn't ready for any affection except from her friends. Bess shook her head at Jake and he backed off. "I'm going to bed." Nancy said. Bess knew that Nancy wasn't going to sleep at all Nancy was just looking for an excuse to go and cry again and she was okay with that.

***

"I guess I need to hit the sac too. Night" Bess yawned acting sleepy. She was just looking for an excuse to see if her friend was all right. She was about to go in the tent when Jake grabbed her arm and told her to stay and talk he wasn't ready to go to bed. Just then Nancy walked out of the tent and went to Ned's truck and grabbed something and was walking back Bess looked, it was his jacket. Nancy cradled it like a baby. It was her last connection to him Bess thought. Nancy hugged and kissed it repeatedly that night when Bess crawled in the sleeping bag. Bess could see fear in Nancy's eyes no matter how hard she tried to hide it. The other girls noticed it too. They tried to comfort her but nothing helped. They all watched as Nancy cried and rocked herself to sleep. They were all worried about her they had never seen this side of her it was new they didn't know how to handle it. They all had one thing on their mind, where was Ned, what had become of Nance's true love? Also they knew Nancy thought he was "the one" Nancy had dreamed day and night about them growing up and them getting married and having kids. Desi knew Ned was going to even give his high school ring to her. Now Nancy was left with a broken heart and broken dreams.


	11. Part Two Chapter 5

The next morning Nancy and the rest of the girls came out of the tent and Nancy looked atrocious. Nance's eyes were red and puffy and she had bags under her eyes. Nance's makeup from yesterday had run down her face and had left stains on her cheeks. She walked slowly but surely to Ned's truck. When Nancy returned the foundation on her face matched her sun-tanned skin perfectly, the eyeliner was thickly coated under her eyes, and mascara was heavy on her eyelashes. Nancy tried to hide fear and worry in her eyes but every one could see what was going on inside her normally bright blue eyes now dull. Her sun-kissed colored wavy hair was smoothly resting on her shoulders. Nancy looked more ready for a fashion shoot or modeling tryouts than searching the woods and the old house George thought.

"Nancy your makeup's looking a little trampy." Miranda pointed out. Nancy rolled her eyes and ran her fingers under her eyes to smooth out the eyeliner that ran down her cheeks. All of a sudden, Jake came rolling out of his tent wild eyed.

"There's…There's…a snake in my tent!" He squawked. All of the girls were terrified except Bess. Bess went to the back of Ned's truck and pulled out a hoe. She went into the tent. She pulled out the snake and squealed it was a coral snake. The coral snake is a very colorful and poisonous snake in their area but Nancy knew no one was allowed to kill it. Bess took the hoe and carefully carried the snake on the hoe back to the woods away from camp. Nancy really was not in the mood to look around the house today but every one insisted it had to be done. Last night the girls and Jake found a clue in the old book to find a certain tree in the woods then to look to your right on the tree and dig in the ground till we find a key and that is as far as we got in the book. When Bess got back from her job and thought, about the fight her and Ned had earlier she was now sorry about starting it and she might not even get to say she was sorry to him. However, they had more important things on their hands now. Like as in to find that tree and the key to go with it but the only clue they had to go by was that the tree had a plaque with the date on it 1913. Desi could not believe that she actually agreed to going to this place with Bess, Miranda, George, Nance, Reagan, and Ned. She knew with all of those people they were destined for something called danger and adventure. Actually, she had not agreed to going on this adventure Nance, Bess, Reagan, George, and Ned had been about two centimeters away from tying her to the hood of the truck like a deer! Therefore, she agreed that she would go but not on the hood of Ned's truck. Which by the way already had deer blood on it from the buck Ned had shot five days ago? Ugh.


	12. Part Two Chapter 6

"Desi and Miranda you guys go and explore the woods and look for the special tree the book mentions." Bess ordered each of the girls to there partner and were the pair would explore. So far Bess had put together pretty good pairs and this was who she had paired off… Reagan and George, Desi and Miranda, herself and Jake. Nevertheless, Nancy was left out so Bess let Nancy be part of her group she knew if Ned were still here he would be her pair. So all the little pairs departed to there stations Bess, Nance, and Jake all set off for the house to look for Ned and any clues the house had to share with them. Hopefully clues to what the key went to and clues that told the girls and boy were to find Ned. While Nancy was off in her own world Bess and Jake Chatted about all the things they had in common. While as they departed Nancy overheard George and Reagan talking about how their pants matched. Nancy giggled whenever George and Reagan talked about their pants they were in a fairly calm and relaxed mood. Little did every one know they were all under someone's watchful eye Nancy could feel it in her gut. Whenever Bess glanced back at Nance, Nancy tried to telepathically transmit Bess what she felt. Finally, Bess got the message and was on had alert eye for anything suspicious. While Jake continued talking Bess, she was in a different world and was thinking about why the "ghost" supposedly haunting this place would take the only boy in the group and hides him somewhere. This was fairly odd was the "ghost" trying to get all of the girls away from the boys so the girls were absolutely hopeless. Although this could never happen Miranda was a black belt in Karate and Nancy knew all of the pressure points. Bess herself was good at kicking the bad guy's butts. None of them could be afraid of anything with them by their side. But would the "ghost" find a way to steal Jake like death took a persons soul like what had been done to Ned? Or was this all a trap, or was it a practical joke? None of the girls knew all they knew was to keep one another safe and everything else would fall into place. (Even though they all knew it would not be that simple.) "I think I'm going to be sick" Nancy groped. The she ran behind the house. Bess knew that would probably happen after crying so hard and when Nancy came back Bess made her stay in the tent the rest of the day. As Bess and her new friend walked around the house to the inside suddenly, they were joined by Nancy obviously, she was feeling better. Now Bess was thinking long and hard but kept coming back to one thing… what if Ned didn't come back. Even though she hated him with every bone and gut in her body, her friend loved him to _**death.**_ No! She couldn't think negative about him again she owed that much to Nance. Especially when Nancy might never see him again. AHHHHHH! This is just way to complicated Bess thought. Finally she just gave up thinking. Then she fell back to earth hard and fast, literally and mentally. She had tripped and was all of one inch away from the whole. She heard Nancy shriek as she sprinted over to her, her face was as white as a sheet. She knew good and well that Nancy couldn't bare to lose another person she loved. It would be devastating. So Bess crawled away from the hole for Nance's sanity to be regained.

"Maybe we need to explore later lets go back to the tent and see if we can relax while we wait for the other girls to get back." Bess said as they walked out of the house and back to the tent.

***

When they got back to the tent Nance, Jake, and Bess played B.S., SPEED, and did card tricks. After a while things got boring so Jake went back to his tent to relax. As Bess sat down next to Nance, she thought of ways to tell her best friend that Ned wasn't coming back. Of course she could be wrong but it was a very high possibility that she was right. The girls chatted at ease back and forth. Then Bess slipped up and gave Nancy one of those back-at-you remarks about her never seeing Ned again. Me and my stupid mouth Bess thought to herself. Nancy agued back two could play that game.

"Maybe he's not hurt but he's somewhere, scared, and lonely…..I need to find him. It's the only way to keep my sanity." When Nancy was finished Bess let out a low laugh and retorted.

"Nancy think about it, it has been three days you may not need to find him…" She grimaced then continued on "you may lose your lunch as well as your sanity if you do find him." She concluded.


End file.
